


Birthday Hc {Criminal Minds}

by deanmonreigns



Series: Criminal Minds Writings [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Smut, criminal minds - Freeform, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Reader, Luke Alvez/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Writings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832632
Kudos: 34





	Birthday Hc {Criminal Minds}

**Luke Alvez:**

  * _Luke being extremely romantic._
  * _Luke making you breakfast._
  * _Spending most of your birthday in bed with luke._
  * _A lot of passionate sex._



**Spencer Reid:**

  * _Spencer wanting your birthday to be amazing._
  * _Telling you facts about birthdays._
  * _Spencer giving you flowers._
  * _Spending most of your day at home with him._
  * _Going out to a romantic restaurant in the evening._
  * _Spencer looking at you with so much love._



**Derek Morgan:**

  * _Derek making your birthday romantic._
  * _Waking you up by kissing you passionately._
  * _“Happy birthday babe.”_
  * _Derek kissing you passionately._
  * _Making you breakfast._
  * _Derek taking you to a restaurant._
  * _When you’s come back home, you see your family, friends + bau co-workers._
  * _Being so excited/overwhelmed._



###  **Aaron Hotchner:**

  * _Aaron waking up before you, and making you breakfast, with the help of Jack._
  * _Jack waking you up by jumping on you and saying happy birthday._
  * _Eating breakfast in bed._
  * _Jack and Aaron making you a birthday cake._
  * _Spending your day with Jack and Aaron._
  * _Aaron making your favourite meal._
  * _Eating your ake that Aaron and Jack made you._



**David Rossi:**

  * _David making you a delicious breakfast._
  * _David spoiling you._
  * _Taking you to fancy restaurants._
  * _Drinking wine._
  * _Stargazing_




End file.
